


Under the mistletoe

by pigalle



Series: Holiday fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never gets a peaceful time at Hogwarts, not even during the Christmas holidays. But he never imagined a mistletoe would be the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from a fic I started writing in October 2014 but never finished. I went to read through it today and then this happened.
> 
> This also happens to be (or, well, the original) the first fanfic I ever started writing. Took me way too long to finish.

The halls of Hogwarts bustled with the feel of Christmas as the three friends made their way to the Great hall to eat breakfast. Harry was focused on Ron as the boy told a story, and didn't notice the person standing in his way until it was too late. The collision pulled a huff out of him, and he turned his gaze to the person in front of him. It instantly turned into a glare when he saw exactly how was standing in front of him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Malfoy glared right back at him, making Harry glare even harder. He wasn't going to just budge. It took Hermione clearing her throat before they tore their gazes from each other and turned to walk away. Only, something stopped Harry.

He looked down at his arm and could have sworn he felt a stone sinking in his stomach when he saw the vine wrapped around his wrist. A glance back at Malfoy told him the same had happened to him. They glanced at each other for a brief second before looking up at the mistletoe no doubt was floating above their heads.

Malfoy looked to be a combination of mortified and distressed as he looked right back at Harry and said, "No way. I'm not kissing you!"

"Do you think I want to?!" Harry snapped back at him, not liking the situation any better than that bloody Slytherin boy.

"You don't really have a choice," Hermione butted in, and in that second Harry swore he felt like strangling her. He was absolutely aware of their situation, he didn't need anyone pointing it out.

If the silent glare Malfoy was sending her way was anything to go on, Malfoy felt the same way.

 

"She's right you know." And here Harry thought Ron was on his side. "Plus, everyone is staring at you."

With mortification, and that stone sinking deeper, Harry looked out over the hall to see every head turned their way. But - Harry thanked whoever listened - due to it being Christmas, far from everyone was still in school.

Harry jumped slightly when something cold was placed on his cheek and turned his head around. He only just noticed it was Malfoy's hand when said boy leaned in and placed his lips on Harry's.

Really, it couldn't have been classified as a kiss no matter how you looked at it. It was just their lips touching; like it could as well have been any other body part.

Well, not _any_ other body part, but Harry was going to steer far away from that subject.

Malfoy sighed in annoyance when his effort only got the vines to wrap more firmly around them - even so much as pulling them ever the slightest closer to each other.

"I'm not doing that again," he huffed angrily and turned as far away from Harry as he could.

Harry noted with slight irritation that Ron and Hermione had gone to sit down at the Gryffindor table and was staring at them like the rest were. Even the teachers watched the scene, some of them even with amusement.

"Do you want to get out of this situation?" Harry hissed at Malfoy, finally taking his eyes of their crowd.

"Of bloody course I want!" he answered and spun around to glare at Harry. "Do you thing I _enjoy_ this?!"

"Of course I don't!" Harry growled, just as annoyed. "But we only have one way to get out of this, and you know that!"

Just as he'd finished his sentence another vine spun out from the mistletoe and wrapped itself around their bodies, pulling them flush up against each other. Having Malfoy mere centimeters from his face was very intimidating.

"Fine!" Malfoy huffed once again and leaned forward.

This time he actually tried, letting his lips be relaxed and not tensed up like the last time. Harry's body seemed to take it's own mind and made his lips actually _move_ against the bloody git.

Okay, so _maybe_ it wasn't fully as bad as he'd thought it would be. Really, it was quite enjoyable.

Both he and Malfoy was so dazed by the kiss they didn't notice that the mistletoe had already vanished. It was only the sound of someone catcalling that pulled them out of their haze. They pulled back abruptly and glared at each other for a moment before turning around with identical huffs.

Harry had to restrain himself from looking back as he made his way to where his friends was sitting. Both Ron and Hermione smirked at him as he sat down, but he ignored it in favour of the wide assortment of breakfast presented before him.

"You know-" Ron started saying before Harry interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear a bloody word," he grumbled and stared down at his plate.

Really, he wanted to forget it.

Or, well, he _wished_ he wanted to forget it. His brain didn't seem to agree with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was original intended as a one-shot, but I might write more of it. But as it is now, this is finished.


End file.
